Truth or Dare: Naruto's Birthday Gift
by TsunamiHatake
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto are playing a friendly game of truth or dare when Kakashi decides to heighten the stakes. One shot, pwp, yaoi lemon, enough fluff to kill a goat. COMPLETE


**A/N: This is a KakaNaru one shot, I've had this idea for some time now and I finally decided to write it out. It's not as long as my other works, thankfully. I started this in the middle of writing GoSF (GO READ IT ^_^) and.. yeahh... So there's not much smut but I think it's cute :D The end that's italicized is the genjutsu part that Kakashi put Naruto under. Read, review, and enjoy :)**

* * *

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I'll know if you are lying. Sharingan, remember?"

"Yeah, I know.."

Kakashi sighs. "What do you think of Sai's outfit?"

Naruto guwaffs."What kind of question is that, Kaka-sensei?!"

Kakashi's right eye crinkles upward in a crescent moon. "Is that a blush I see?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Kakashi smiles. "C'mon Naruto, you're twenty now. Don't be so shy... Answer the question."

"He looks like a male prostitute if you ask me. Promiscuity and such."

"Hmm.."

"What's that for? Ehh?!" Naruto bends his eyes inward. "Truth or dare, Kaka-sensei!"

"Dare."

Naruto smirks. "Feeling bold? I dare you to take off your mask!"

Kakashi looks around menacingly. "No."

"What? What happened to, 'I've never rejected a dare, not ever,' Kaka-sensei?!"

Kakashi ponders for a while. "Alright, I'll take off my mask, but-"

"HEY! No fair," Naruto pouts.

Kakashi pauses. "You will give me a secret in exchange."

Naruto looks confused. "Wait.. What?"

Before Naruto could respond, Kakashi's Raikiri temporarily drained all the lights in Naruto's apartment. Kakashi stood directly in front of the boy, who was sitting on the floor with his legs bent. In one swift movement, Naruto found himself lying flat on his back, his arms pinned by a pair of strong hands. Kakashi's warm breath danced across Naruto's neck and a second later Kakashi's teeth grazed the shivering boy's throat. Too caught up in the sudden physical actions, Naruto barely registered his own voice as he moaned heavily. He focused on Kakashi's breaths, suddenly enamored with his ex-sensei's behavior. Kakashi lavished his affections on his student harder, using his legs to part Naruto's own. Naruto never even felt Kakashi's skilled hands unzip his jacket.

Sensing his own growing arousal, Naruto's mind drew a blank as Kakashi's lips brushed against his. Whimpering softly and unable to control himself, the boy thrust his lower abdomen against his sensei's. Kakashi growled in response. He was absolutely enjoying the sensation of Naruto trapped beneath him, incoherent and melting into a pile of sexually aroused goo.

Kakashi nipped Naruto's bottom lip and gently tugged. Naruto gasped, his trapped hands begging to move on their own volition again. Kakashi slid his bare tongue into Naruto's open mouth, exploring the wet heat of the inexperienced boy's mouth.

Kakashi moaned as Naruto's tongue collided with his own, the boy returning this kiss with such enthusiasm. Kakashi pulled away, chuckling at the immediate pout on Naruto's lips.

The next instant the lights were back on and Naruto was sitting upright, legs still crossed, on his apartment floor.

"What.. What just happened, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto touched a hand to his lips, feeling a bit swollen from the kiss they shared. Kakashi was back in his original position, mask up, one knee bent while the other stretched out lazily in front of him, an arm perched atop his knee casually. Naruto's sapphire eyes met Kakashi's smoke blazed eye, the man's lust clearly apparent. Naruto felt a shiver travel down his spine like lightening fire.

"Naruto...," Kakashi slowly lifted himself on his knees, crawling towards the unsuspecting boy slowly, "Tonight, you are mine..."

Naruto gulped, his pants growing tighter by the second. That predatory look in Kakashi's eye turned Naruto on like crazy. He needed a second to process this.

Apparently he was gay, and he was gay for his ex-sensei.

Seemed legit.

Naruto met Kakashi's lips with such infernal intensity, the older man broke apart to catch his breath. Kakashi tugged on Naruto's jacket, pulling it off his shoulders with haste. Kakashi approvingly surveyed the boy's heavily toned muscles through his net undershirt. Naruto blushed at Kakashi's outright provocative looks. Kakashi pushed Naruto back on the floor and attacked the boy's pants roughly. He succeeded in freeing the boy's erection from constraint. Naruto dug his nails in the hardwood floor and held on. Naruto heard rather than saw Kakashi move his Hatai Ate up and pull his mask down. Naruto was too clouded to note the man's face, he kept his eyes closed at the cool contact. Kakashi's hand held the boy's cock with confidence, sliding along the length slowly. Kakashi's Sharingan eye reeled as he memorized every detail of Naruto's wonderful cock.

Naruto's stomach was in fits of something he could only describe as pure pleasure. Whatever this was, he did not want Kakashi to stop touching him. Kakashi seemed to read the boy's mind and snaked a hand up on the boy's abdomen. Naruto sucked his stomach in at the touch, his cock now leaking in Kakashi's maddening hand.

Kakashi leaned in closer to the boy, his sliver strands falling around his face. He placed wet kisses along Naruto's stomach, enjoying the shaking sensation whenever Naruto sucked in and moaned. His own cock was pulsing in his pants for attention, but that would come later. He wanted the boy to be satisfied before himself. Kakashi paused to assault the boy's bellybutton with his tongue, delving inside the small knot and swirling around hotly against his stomach. Naruto's nails dug even further into the floor as he dragged them down. Kakashi then turned his attentions lower, until Naruto's cock was right in front of his face.

Kakashi licked the tip of the younger boy's cock, tasting and tempting before fully exploring. He felt Naruto arch his back against the floor. He groaned as he coaxed the full length into his devious mouth slowly. He could feel it pulse in his mouth, the boy was so undeniably aroused and Kakashi enjoyed every second of it. Kakashi took his length into his throat, gurgling around it loudly. Naruto's hands gripped Kakashi's hair as his hips lifted into the air thrusting into Kakashi's hot mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Kakashi I'm gonna.. gonna..."

Kakashi moaned around the boy's cock, his eyes watching every emotion flash across Naruto's face. The man released Naruto's pulsing member from his mouth and stroked it sensually. Naruto whimpered at the loss.

"Do you want to cum, Naruto?"

"Fuck yes!"

"Then cum in my mouth."

Before Naruto could offer a retort, Kakashi gripped the boy's thighs, squeezing roughly, and took his member in his mouth once more. He sucked and nipped at Naruto's cock hard until the boy was screaming his orgasm into Kakashi's open mouth. Kakashi sucked the boy dry before releasing him.

Naruto was up so so so very high, stars were burning bright around him. One swipe of Kakashi's tongue on his thigh up to his stomach, however, had the boy moaning as he returned back down to his apartment. He watched as Kakashi poked his tongue out, his cum now mixed with Kakashi's saliva, and swallowed in one big gulp. Naruto shivered and moaned at the seductive purr in the man's voice. Kakashi pushed himself up until he was leveled with the boy's face. Naruto stared into the pair of mismatched eyes, his confusion evident.

Kakashi leaned into Naruto and whispered softly in the boy's ear.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto..."

As he pulled back, he activated a genjutsu that trapped Naruto instantly. He smirked an evil sadistic smile as the boy's eyes glazed over. Tonight, he would experience many sexual fantasies played over and over until Naruto begged him to stop.

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning well rested and genuinely happy for some reason he didn't really remember. He felt as if he could take on the world! He sprung from his bed enthusiastically... and fell on his face. His stomach was sore, he couldn't figure out why. The last thing he remembered was a friendly game of truth or dare with Kakashi-sensei...

...

...

...

Naruto screamed as memories from last night flooded back to him. The bastard kissed him and did weird things to him! Then his sensei used a genjutsu on him! Naruto blushed when he remembered how tenderly the genjutsu-Kakashi held him, how gentle and how _amazing_ he was, and the sweet things he whispered to him... Naruto had to speak with Kakashi. He had to get things straight, he had to satisfy this ache he felt in the pits of his very soul- an ache that told him only Kakashi could cure.

* * *

"Sensei... why? Why did you.. do those things to me? And why didn't you tell me before? And why did you use that stupid genjutsu on me?!"

"Oh, hello, Naruto. So nice to see you. Yes, come right in," Kakashi sighed as Naruto stormed into the apartment.

"Do you even know what you told me in the genjutsu? You said some pretty weird-"

Kakashi could not take anymore of Naruto's incessant whining, so he shut the boy up the only way he knew how. In one graceful movement he managed to pull his mask down and grab the boy's neck, roughly crushing their lips together. He slid his tongue across Naruto's and dominated the kiss.

Naruto gasped as the unsuspected kiss made his heart skip a few beats and his stomach constrict in a sweet tangle that had the boy begging for more. He gripped Kakashi's shirt and held on as the older man hoisted Naruto's legs around his waist and walked them to his bedroom, never once breaking the kiss. Kakashi threw Naruto mercilessly on the bed and fell on top of him. He leaned in and whispered something in Naruto's ear, something that effectively silenced the boy with a severe blush. Kakashi's dreamy quartz eye held Naruto's gaze as understanding washed over the boy.

"You.. you said that in the genjutsu..."

"Do you believe it now?"

Naruto was suddenly lightheaded; he reached around to grip Kakashi's back and pull the man's body down on his. Kakashi allowed himself to fall, running his hands through Naruto's silk golden locks while the boy focused on breathing. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the contact.

"I.. Yes...I love you too..."

* * *

_Kakashi stilled himself, allowing the boy to relax his body against the foreign intrusion. His forehead broke out in hot sweat as he concentrated on Naruto's body beneath him. He grabbed the boy's hand and pulled it to Kakashi's chest, over his heart. He held it there until Naruto's face finally relaxed._

_Without releasing the boy's hand, Kakashi moved his body against Naruto's. Naruto gasped as he arched his back, his hand gripping Kakashi's chest while the other gripped the man's waist. Naruto bit his bottom lip as the pressure spread throughout his whole body._

_Kakashi's Sharingan eye blazed, memorizing every second of Naruto's movements. Kakashi moved his hand from Naruto's, deciding to hoist the boy's thighs higher and give him the fucking he so deserved. Naruto kept his hand on Kakashi's chest, his nails digging deep into the man's skin. He moaned as Kakashi pounded his tight channel, hitting all the right spots along the way. The pleasure was unbearably sweet, Naruto felt as if he would explode from this wonderful feeling. Kakashi let the boy's legs down softly, still able to pound him at the right angle. He placed a hand over Naruto's abandoned length, stroking in hard and fast rhythms._

_"Ka-Kakashi!" Naruto was coming, coming so hard, Kakashi could feel the boy's muscles clench around his member impaled inside the boy. He held the boy still as he emptied his own seed deep within Naruto._

_Kakashi panted wetly as he carefully slid out of the boy, leaning down to whisper in his ear._

_"I love you, Naruto, and I will always love you. I will always love you, protect you, and satisfy you..."_

_He held the boy in his arms as Naruto quietly slipped into sleep._


End file.
